Días de Angustia
by MiraiHiiraguizawa
Summary: Continuación de Noches de Secretos. Las cosas parecen ir bien para Harry y Draco ahora que se tienen el uno al otro, hasta que un misterioso extraño empieza distanciarlos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama" y el nombre de "Noches de Secretos". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Los amo chicos~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Esto es Yaoi del puro y bueno (?)**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Mi Verde Navidad_**

 _"The ultimate choice for a man, in as much as he is given to transcend himself, is to create or destroy, to love or to hate."_

 _-Erich Fromm_

-Harry James Potter Evans, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?

El salón en pleno guardó silencio mientras Harry miraba sorprendido los anillos, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, levantó a Draco y le sonrió con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas.

-Draco...yo...¿Realmente quieres pasar tu vida con alguien como yo?-preguntó Harry mirando a Draco fijamente a los ojos, la tormenta chocó contra el prado.

-Me encantas, Harry, por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre-respondió Draco, Harry lo besó suavemente.

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo, Caro mio (cariño mío)-dijo Harry poniéndole uno de los anillos a Draco, éste sonrió y posó suavemente sus labios en las mejillas de Harry borrando las lágrimas.

-Tal vez, pero cualquier minuto contigo es una vida entera de felicidad para mí, Min käre Harry (mi querido)-respondió Draco mientras le ponía el otro anillo a Harry, la multitud prorrumpió en aplausos mientras la pareja se besaba. Theo tomó a Neville de la mano.

-¡Aww, que ternura! Pero por más tierno que sea Harry, jamás será tan adorable como mi pareja-dijo Theo, Draco rió y Harry le sonrió, la multitud se volteó a ver a Nott

-¿Tu pareja?-preguntó Harry inocentemente, Neville se sonrojó

-si, bueno, Theo y yo estamos saliendo...así que somos pareja...-respondió Neville, la multitud cayó, Nev ocultó la cara en el pecho de Theo y la multitud aplaudió y los felicitó. Draco llevó a Harry a un lado, se sentó y lo sentó en sus piernas. Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

-jag älskar dig, Draco (te amo)-dijo Harry abrazándose a Draco, Draco rodeó el cuerpo de su moreno con sus labios y sonrió

-Ti amo, Harry (te amo)-respondió Draco besando a Harry en la frente, éste sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas esa primera vez?-preguntó Harry, Draco sonrió, por supuesto que recordaba su primera vez.

 **_FLASHBACK_**

Draco sintió que lo halaban y lo estrellaban contra una pared de manera ruda. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios dulces y ansiosos sobre los suyos.

-Ohh Draco, no tienes idea de lo mucho que ansiaba volver a sentir tus labios-suspiró Harry pegándose a Draco; sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas y sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de Draco. Ambos cayeron al piso entre besos y caricias cada vez más íntimas, cada vez más ansiosas. Draco se separó un poco de Harry.

-Harry, basta...-dijo Draco, Harry lo miró ligeramente decepcionado.

-pero...-empezó Harry, Draco puso un dedo en sus labios

-Aquí no, cualquiera podría vernos...vamos a nuestra habitación-dijo Draco, los labios de Harry se curvaron en una gran sonrisa mientras ambos se dirigían hacia su habitación, dándose ocasionales besos y caricias. Al llegar al la habitación se besaron con deseo y pasión hasta que se estrellaron con una pared. Harry gimió al sentir la entrepierna de Draco tan cerca de la suya; rodeó la cadera del rubio con sus piernas y lo besó ansioso.

-Draco...ah...Draco-gimió Harry al sentir que el rubio le besaba y mordía el cuello mientras deslizaba las manos bajo su túnica y le acariciaba los pezones.

-Mhmmhm Harry-suspiró Draco siguiendo con sus caricias mientras que se deshacía de la ropa de Harry al tiempo que movía sus caderas contra las del menor logrando que éste gimiera y se retorciera de placer.

-Draco...bésame...por favor-Gimió Harry, Draco lo besó con deseo y amor mientras lo cargaba hasta la cama y una vez allí se deshizo de los bóxers del moreno que aprisionaban una enorme erección. Draco miró a Harry y sonrió tomando el miembro con ambas manos.

-Parece que los libros de magia negra sirvieron para algo-comentó Draco, Harry se sonrojó.

-Cállataaaaaahhhhh...Draco!-gimió Harry sorprendido ya que Draco lo tomó en la boca y empezó a succionarlo, Harry se retorció de placer mientras el rubio le acariciaba un pezón con una mano y la entrada con la otra.

-mmmhhmm voy a hacerte mío...-susurró Draco luego de lograr que Harry se corriera, el moreno lo miró entre satisfecho e indefenso mientras se desvestía para luego acomodarse entre las piernas de él.

-Draco...yo...-dijo Harry, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, y a pesar del placer que acababa de sentir y el sonrojo que teñía su cara, había miedo en ellos.

-No te preocupes, Harry, no voy a lastimarte-dijo Draco besando al moreno suavemente. El menor le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Draco sonrió.

-Se amable conmigo-dijo Harry, Draco le besó el cuello y lo penetró lentamente, Harry gimió y se arqueó.

-aaahhh...es...muy grande...-jadeó Harry aferrándose a Draco, éste lo abrazó con fuerza y lo penetró por completo; podía sentir al moreno temblando entre sus brazos mientras se acostumbraba a la intromisión.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó Draco, Harry lo miró con lo ojos aguados y una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera.

-aaaaaahhh...oh si...Dracoo...es demasiado grande...me llena...mucho...ooooh siii!-gemía Harry mientras Draco se movía lenta y profundamente dentro de él; el moreno movía también la cadera para sentir más el miembro de Draco, además era tan estrecho que hacía que el rubio jadeara y suspirara de placer.

-mmmhhhmm Harry...eres delicioso-suspiró Draco aumentando lentamente el ritmo, haciendo que Harry gimiera ruidosamente y se aferrara aún más a él

-Draco...oh Draco...aaahhh...oh siiii...-gemía Harry mientras sentía como el rubio seguía su vaivén cada vez más fuerte y errático, cosa que lo excitaba sobremanera.

-Mmmhmm...Harry...-jadeó Draco mientras lamía y mordía el cuello del moreno, Harry se mordió el labio

-Draco, me vengo!-gimió Harry con voz aguda, Draco sintió como el menor se tensaba y luego sintió como se derramaba entre ambos.

-Harry... voy a-jadeó Draco ante la fuerte presión que hacía la entrada de Harry sobre su miembro

-Dentro...córrete dentro-suspiró Harry, Draco embistió dos veces más y se corrió dentro del moreno. Draco salió con cuidado del cuerpo de Harry y se recostó a su lado.

-Jamás creí que se pudiera gozar tanto haciendo eso...-dijo Harry, Draco lo besó con ternura.

-Puedo hacerte llegar al cielo, mi amor- respondió Draco, Harry se acomodó sobre él con las piernas abiertas

-Demuéstralo-dijo Harry, Draco lo penetró de un golpe y el moreno gimió de placer.

. . .

Harry suspiró suavemente abrazado a Draco. Aquellas habían sido las mejores horas de su vida; jamás se había sentido tan bien, tan completo, tan...perfecto...Todo lo relacionado con Draco era perfecto para él; desde su suave piel de níveo terciopelo, pasando por sus varoniles pero suaves rasgos, hasta su pelo rubio casi plata. Pero lo que más amaba Harry era su sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, no, Esa Sonrisa, la que estaba poniendo en ese mismo instante, mientras se abrazaban, bañados en sudor y semen luego de haber hecho el amor.

-Desearía poder quedarme así para siempre-suspiró Harry para luego besar dulcemente a Draco; sus lenguas bailaron mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban en una armonía perfecta.

 **_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Harry-dijo Draco mientras acariciaba el pelo de su prometido; el moreno se hallaba abrazado a él y no parecía tener intenciones de moverse en un futuro inmediato.

-Dime, Draco-respondió Harry para luego besar suavemente el cuello de su rubio.

-Quiero hacerte el amor-dio Draco, Harry sonrió con lasciva y lo besó.

-¿Tu cama o la mía?-preguntó Harry apretándose contra el rubio.

-La mía-respondió Draco besando a su moreno con deseo y amor. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se escabulleron hasta las mazmorras, una vez ahí entraron en su habitación, pero no alcanzaron a llegar a la cama...

-Harrymhmmh-musitó Draco mientras Harry lo besaba rudamente, lo abrazó por la cintura para tenerlo más cerca y el moreno gimió al sentir la erección del rubio contra la suya. Se fundieron en un beso lascivo, cayeron al piso acariciándose y desvistiéndose mutuamente.

La puerta se abrió.

-Harry Potter, el profe...oh...-decía un niñito de segundo, ambos chicos estaban casi desnudos en una posición muy comprometedora. Harry se levantó y vistió con rapidez.

-Enseguida vuelvo, Draco, espérame listo-susurró Harry al oído de Draco, Draco lo besó y Harry siguió a un muy sonrojado y traumatizado niño de segundo.

-¿Quería verme, Profesos Slughorn?-preguntó Harry entrando al despacho del profesor de pociones, el hombre asintió y le indicó la silla que se hallaba frente a él.

-Siéntate Harry, ¿Quieres algo de beber?¿Cerveza de mantequilla, té, hidromiel?-preguntó Slughorn, Harry asintió

-Té, por favor...eh...¿A qué se debe...hum...la repentina llamada, profesor?-preguntó Harry, Slughorn le sirvió té y se sirvió una copa de whiskey de fuego.

-Usted y el joven Malfoy son pareja ¿no?-dijo el profesor, Harry miró su té incómodo.

-técnicamente somos prometidos-respondió Harry, el profesor negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero decir que son pareja Sexual, lo son ¿si o no?-preguntó Slughorn, Harry se sonrojo

-Bueno si...hemos tenido... Sexo...¿por qué pregunta...profesor?-dijo Harry moviendo las piernas incómodo

-¿Cuánto llevan teniendo ese tipo de encuentros?-preguntó Slughorn, Harry se sonrojó un poco más

-medio mes...-respondió Harry en un susurro.

-tómate esto-dijo Slughorn de la nada, Harry miró el vial de poción blanca. Miró inquisitivamente al profesor, éste sonrió afable:- es para que te relajes-

-salud-dijo Harry entonces y se bebió de un trago el liquido blancuzco, no sabía a nada. Harry no se sentía diferente en lo más mínimo, pero entonces su abdomen empezó a brillar de un lindo tono rosa.

-fons revelat-dijo Slughorn apuntando al vientre de un sorprendido Harry, la cara de Draco se formó de vapor blanco durante unos segundos para luego desaparecer.

-¿Cómo rayos...?-Harry dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras se tocaba el vientre con la mano en la que llevaba el anillo de compromiso.

-Hay una linea familiar que desciende de Ignotus Peverell que se dividió en tres (la rama Potter, la rama Gaunt y la rama Selwyn) esas tres ramas heredaron cosas valiosas de Ignotus, la primera (la Potter) heredó varios tesoros y libros de conocimientos de magia blanca, la segunda (la Gaunt la cual desciende de Salazar Slytherin) heredó ciertas joyas y libros de magia negra y la última (la Selwyn) heredó varios artilugios mágicos de origen dudoso. Ignotus había sido un mago notable pero no solo le dejó eso a las lineas sanguíneas que surgieron de él, también les legó cierta condición-explicó Slughorn, Harry miraba la taza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras se acariciaba el vientre suavemente.

-soy fértil...-musitó Harry, Slughorn asintió, Harry miró al profesor y una gran sonrisa curvó sus labios:- ¿Hay algo más que deba decirme?-

-eh no...puedes irte-dijo Slughorn sorprendido por la reacción del moreno. Harry terminó su té de un trago, Slughorn se acordó de algo:- hey espera! Tu y el joven Malfoy deben hacerlo a menudo para que el joven Malfoy pueda proveerte de la magia necesaria para el bebé-

-no hay problema-respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

. . .

-Harry...mmhmhmhm...Harry...MMHMHMHMHMH...Oye...-Draco alejó a Harry para poder respirar mientras éste se restregaba contra su entrepierna con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, Harry besó otra vez a Draco y terminó de desvestirse.

-Soy tan feliz cuando estoy contigo, Draco-dijo Harry acariciando el cuerpo de su rubio. Draco suspiró de placer cuando Harry se empaló.

-Oh Harry...mmmhhmm...Harry ¿Estás en celo?-preguntó Draco cuando Harry empezó a subir y bajar sobre su miembro, Harry sonrió entre gemidos agudos y placenteros.

-Tal vez...aaaahhh...sabes que...aahh...amo sentirte dentro...aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...oh si!-gimió Harry, Draco empezó a mover su cadera contra la de Harry arrancando aún más gemidos por parte del pelinegro. El menor entrelazó sus dedos con los del mayor y siguió subiendo y bajando mientras gemía de placer y Draco se enterraba profundamente.

-Harry!...Ahhh...Harry...-jadeó Draco al sentir que Harry se estrechaba aún más; clara señal de que se acercaba un orgasmo.

-Dracoooo! ooh si...aaahhhh-gimió Harry sintiéndose acabar. Draco se apretó más contra Harry a medida que embestía más fuerte.

-Harry me vengo-jadeó Draco, Harry abrazó a Draco

-Dentro...-gimió Harry en un suspiró. Draco embistió un par de veces más y ambos se corrieron en un hermoso orgasmo.

. . .

Draco aspiró con deleite; el dulce aroma de Harry y de su unión flotaban en el aire. Podía sentir al moreno abrazándole con fuerza, recordaba perfectamente el día anterior en el que ambos habían vuelto al dormitorio entre besos y caricias, y habían hecho el amor hasta más no poder. Abrazó al menor con dulzura manteniendo los ojos cerrados; si eso era un sueño, no quería despertar. El moreno se removió.

-¿Draco?-preguntó Harry con esa voz inocente y melosa que siempre usaba luego de que habían tenido sexo.

-¿Dime, amor?-preguntó a su vez Draco, Harry suspiró aliviado.

-lo de anoche no fue un sueño-afirmó el moreno, Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con el moreno mirándolo con amor puro. El verde esmeralda chocó contra el gris tormenta.

-Te amo-susurró Draco acercando su cara a la de Harry

-Yo te amo mucho más-respondió Harry en un suspiro, sus labios se rozaron levemente, iban a besarse...

-¡Sonrían!-dijo una voz y ambos chicos sintieron el flash de una cámara y se apartaron de la fuente de luz renegando.

-Awww que ternura, su primera mañana como prometidos-dijo una voz femenina inconfundible, ambos chicos miraron hacia la puerta y ahí estaban Theo, Blaise (que sostenía la cámara) y Pansy.

-Vete al infierno-gruñó Harry amenazante para luego irse al baño renegando. Pansy se echó a llorar melodramáticamente.

-No lo tomes a mal, a mi también me putea si le ilumino la cara cuando acaba de despertarse-dijo Draco, Pansy lloró más fuerte; se notaba que era fingido.

-Hey, Draco ¿Vas a ir a la Mansión Malfoy para navidad?-preguntó Theo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ve, será divertido-dijo Blaise, Draco iba a responder pero Harry salió de la ducha usando solo un pantalón y la toalla con la que se secaba el pelo; se puso una camisa verde manga larga con los primeros botones abiertos y la túnica sin abrochar. Tomó su mochila (con el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible dentro) y se despidió de Draco con un beso.

-Tengo hambre-explicó Harry, Draco asintió y se duchó en un momentito, cuando salió de la ducha no había rastro de Harry y, Pansy, Blaise y Theo estaban sentados en su cama. Draco se puso su túnica y se sentó en la cama de Harry.

-Ven con nosotros, Draco-pidió Pansy con un puchero, Draco negó.

-No dejaré solo a Harry; acabo de pedirle matrimonio...-explicó Draco, Pansy suspiró apenada.

-¿Te quedarás entonces? Tú odias quedarte en Hogwarts-dijo Blaise, Draco se encogió de hombros

-Las cosas que se hacen por amor-respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Awww que lindo-dijo una voz familiar, Draco y los otros se voltearon bruscamente; en el umbral de la puerta se hallaba Lucius Malfoy

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-preguntó Draco, Lucius alzó una ceja.

-¿Así saludas a tu padre? Vaya, al parecer Potter te pegó sus malas costumbres-dijo Lucius, Draco se mordió el labio; ¿no estaba su padre en Azkaban?¿Cuándo había salido?¿Qué hacía allí?

-Padre-saludó Draco, Lucius sonrió

-¿Ya tienes tu baúl armado?-preguntó Lucius

-¿Mi baúl?-preguntó Draco, sus amigos se miraron extrañados.

-¿Potter no te contó?-preguntó Lucius asombrado, Draco ladeó la cabeza confundido

-¿Contarme qué?-preguntó Draco

-Hemos intercambiado una serie de cartas desde hace una semana, la última fue ayer en la noche, mi respuesta debió llegar de madrugada-dijo Lucius, Draco abrió al boca ligeramente sorprendido, Lucius alzó las cejas:- me contó de su compromiso y pidió mi permiso para que pasaran navidad con nosotros-.

-¿Harry hizo eso?-preguntó Draco, Lucius asintió.

-Le dije que vendría hoy-añadió Lucius, Harry entró en ese momento en la habitación seguido de Luna, Neville y George.

-Dijo que vendría más tarde. ¡Se suponía que yo le daría las noticias a Draco!-reclamó Harry, Lucius miró a Harry sorprendido

-¿No le ha dicho lo del bebé?-preguntó Lucius, Harry se sonrojó

-¿Cuál bebé?-preguntó Draco extrañado

-El que va a tener, Potter, por supuesto-respondió Lucius antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada.

-Gracias por arruinar la sorpresa, que bueno que no te dije que le iba a dar de navidad, chismoso-gruño Harry, Draco estaba boquiabierto, Harry se le acercó lentamente.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?-preguntó Draco, Harry le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Ahorita, luego de que hiciéramos el amor-respondió Harry en un susurro, Draco lo alejó un poco, su mirada voló hasta el vientre de Harry.

-¿Vas a tener un hijo?-preguntó Draco, Harry lo besó

-VAMOS a tener un hijo-respondió Harry, Draco se relajó y lo besó.

-Bueno apresúrense, no tenemos todo el día y tenemos que pasar por el monstruo-dijo Lucius, Harry soltó a Draco

-Teddy no es ningún monstruo-gritó Harry molesto.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?-preguntó Draco, los tres hombres ya estaban fuera de los límites de la escuela.

-A la Casa Weasley, tengo que recoger a Teddy, le prometí que estaría con él en cuanto tuviera vacaciones-respondió Harry, Lucius rodó los ojos. Los tres tocaron el traslador y llegaron a la Madriguera, Molly salió a recibirlos.

-Teddy te está esperando dentro, Harry, está jugando con Charlie-dijo Molly con una sonrisa, Harry sonrió y abrazó a la Sañora Weasley para luego correr hacia la casa en busca de su ahijado. Al poco salió con un bebé regordete de pelo cambiante que le contaba cosas en balbuceos.

-Que conste que la única razón por la que acepto su compromiso es por que Potter es mestizo, tiene buen patrimonio y tiene buenas relaciones a nivel ministerial-dijo Lucius cuando llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy. Harry no podía más que admirarse de el lujo que exhibía la Mansión , el cual podía apreciar perfectamente esta vez.

-Ven Harry-dijo Draco con una sonrisa tomando al moreno de la mano para guiarlo...

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia y a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios en Noches de Secretos._

 _._

 _Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Desde el Abismo,_**

 ** _Mirai._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama" y el nombre de "Noches de Secretos". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Los amo chicos~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Esto es Yaoi del puro y bueno (?)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **-Sueña conmigo-**_

 **-Sueño de Draco-**

Draco corría mientras escuchaba la voz de Harry llamándolo con una cadencia lúgubre y suave:

" _¿Cuánto más he de esperar?¿Cuánto más he de buscar…?"_

-¡Harry!¡¿Dónde estás?!-gritó Draco corriendo por un paraje abandonado; las casas estaban destartaladas, las calles llenas de huecos, se veían juguetes rotos tirados por las aceras y esquirlas de vidrio brillaban sobre el pavimento.

" _¿…Para poder encontrar la luz que se que hay en mí?"_

-¡HARRY!-gritó Draco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a lo lejos vio una figura y se lanzó en pos de ella.

-Hola Draco-dijo afablemente Severus Snape, Draco lo abrazó llorando.

-¿Dónde está Harry, Sev?-preguntó el rubio, el pelinegro empezó a reír descontroladamente.

 _"He vivido en soledad, rodeado de multitud…"_

-Nunca lo hallarás, ha seguido al señor tenebroso- dijo Severus con una sonrisa cruel nada propia del ex-maestro de pociones. Draco se alejó de él asustado y el pelinegro se volvió un murciélago y voló en la oscuridad.

 _"Nunca he conseguido amar, pues no me quiero ni yo…"_

Draco siguió al murciélago-Severus hasta una colina dominada por un árbol muerto; sobre la colina Harry vagaba con esa pijama que le quedaba terriblemente grande, con el pelo enmarañado y una gran serpiente alrededor de los hombros.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Draco contento al ver a su moreno, emprendió una carrera hasta la cima de la colina y cuando llegó allí Harry le sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un muchacho de 17 años bastante apuesto de ojos azules que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Harry es mío, y siempre lo será; lo marqué cuando tenía un año, es parte de mí y soy parte de él-dijo el ojiazul con esa voz fría y aguda que poblaba las pesadillas del rubio.

-No es cierto- gritó Draco, Harry rió desde los brazos del de ojos zafiro.

-Sí es cierto, somos uno-dijo Harry con una voz irreal y extraña.

 _"Sálvame, Draco"_

Draco empujó al de ojos azules y abrazó a Harry que gritó y se revolvió.

-Harry…

-Mi Harry…

 **-zz-**

-Harry, no me dejes

-Draco

-Harry…

-Draco espera

-Harry te amo…

-Draco me estás ahorcando

Draco abrió los ojos y vio a su moreno luchar por conseguir aire. Lo soltó y Harry respiró profundamente.

-Oye, Draco ¿estás bien?-preguntó Harry al ver que los ojos de su rubio se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Tuve una pesadilla-dijo Draco, Harry lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio varios besos por toda la cara

-Cuéntame, Draco, así yo también sé que pasó y estaré triste contigo- dijo Harry con un dejo infantil, Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no era real; tú estás aquí conmigo, abrazándome y besándome-dijo Draco para luego darle un largo beso en la boca a Harry.

Alguien aporreó la puerta del cuarto, Harry miró con rabia la puerta y pegó más a su rubio con ademán infantil. Draco abrazó a su moreno con ternura; pegándolo a su pecho. La puerta volvió a sonar.

-¿Quién?-gritó Harry bastante molesto luego del tercer toque; se levantó y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Bane estaba parado en la puerta con la túnica de quidditch.

-Hoy hay partido par de tortolitos- dijo Bane con su tono característico, Harry le gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo mientras se cambiaba, Draco se levantó y se cambió también para luego bajar con los otros dos al Gran Comedor.

. . .

-Atraparé esa snitch para ti, Dragón- dijo Harry coqueto elevando vuelo al lado de Draco, éste rió y se elevó lo suficientemente rápido para darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry y luego atrapar la quaffle.

-Hazlo; te recompensaré más tarde, a la luz de la luna- dijo Draco al pasar a toda velocidad al lado de Harry luego de marcar un tanto.

-Y Harry atrapa la Snitch, 320 a 150 a favor de Slytherin- dijo Luna algo ida, antes de añadir:- ¡oh miren, un bliber cerca de los aros!-.

Draco aterrizó frente a un corro de fanáticos que gritaban emocionados, se dejó felicitar por su buen trabajo como cazador.

-¡Draco Malfoy!-llamó una voz, Draco se dio la vuelta y sintió como Harry le estampaba un beso en los labios, sintió que le ponían algo en la mano y lo próximo que supo fue que Harry se iba hacia el castillo caminando sensualmente seguido por un corro de admiradores y pervertidos. Draco sintió unos celos enormes, entonces miró su mano y vio la pequeña snitch con una nota atada:

 _Dragón,_

 _Anhelo que me poseas, como solías hacerlo._

 _Recuerda que necesito magia;_

 _No querrás que sufra un shock mágico_

 _Y tenga que ser trasladado al hospital por culpa de tu negligencia._

 _Necesito sentirte dentro de mí, Draco, no puedo aguantar._

 _Te espero en nuestro lugar de nunca._

 _Por siempre tuyo,_

 _Lil' Harry._

Draco sonrió al ver la nota y echó a correr hacia el castillo ignorando a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba; en ese momento su mente solo tenía espacio para su pequeño Harry; corrió y corrió hasta llegar a esa habitación que había sido testigo de todos sus secretos, de la parte más hermosa de su tierno romance.

-Harry-dijo Draco abriendo la puerta y suspiró al ver a su moreno tendido en la cama con la túnica entreabierta y la ropa desarreglada; su mirada decía que necesitaba ser poseído.

-Draco…tócame-pidió Harry en un sensual susurró, Draco se acomodó sobre su moreno y empezó a lamerlo y besarlo con deseo y amor. ¿Había algo más delicioso que su dulce prometido?

-Harry…estás a punto- musitó Draco al desvestir a Harry y ver el palpitante y goteante miembro de su pareja, Harry se removió incómodo.

-Es culpa del bebé-dijo Harry, Draco rió al ver el puchero de molestia de su moreno.

-¿De James?-preguntó Draco riendo, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-De Scorpius-dijo Harry, Draco lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Scorpius? ¿Le volviste a cambiar el nombre a nuestro bebé?-preguntó Draco besando el vientre de su Harry, éste negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, Scorpius siempre ha sido Scorpius, el que cambia es Al-dijo Harry entre jadeos, Draco le lamió el miembro a su pareja curioso.

-¿Al?¿Scorpius?-preguntó Draco para luego meterse el miembro del menor en la boca

-ahh Draco…oooh si…van a ser dos…aaaaahhh…draaacooo-gimió Harry enredando el cabello de su dragón entre sus dedos. Draco lo miró asombrado y se lo sacó de la boca en el momento en el que se corría. Su cara quedó llena de semen.

-¿dos?-preguntó Draco, Harry asintió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Su carita demostraba cierto temor.

-Así parece; le pregunté a madame Pomfrey si era normal que me cansara tanto por el bebé, ella dijo que no así que procedió a examinarme y nos dimos cuenta de que eran dos bebés y no uno-explicó Harry, Draco se limpió el semen de la cara y apretó a su moreno contra sí. Ambas erecciones se rozaron.

-¿Hace cuánto?-preguntó Draco, Harry enrojeció.

-Cuando volvimos de vacaciones-dijo Harry bajito. Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Hace dos semanas?¿Cuándo planeabas contarme?-preguntó Draco algo molesto, Harry miró hacia otro lado.

-Cuando fuera estable…-musitó el moreno, Draco se apartó un poco de él

-¿A qué te refieres con estable?

-Cuando los bebés estuvieran fuera de peligro…

-¿Fuera de peligro?

-Al parecer mi magia es inestable por momentos…

-No me lo habías dicho…

-No lo sabía, Pomfrey no me lo quería decir.

-¿Y los bebés?

-Podría llegar a perder uno…

-Harry…

-Lo siento, Draco…no quería que supieras…

-Harry…

-Soy un idiota…No puedo cuidar de mí mismo…

-Harry…

-Ahora vas a odiarme

-Harry, yo jamás podría odiarte…

-Pero te mentí….y no te dije sobre nuestro otro bebé…ni sobre mi problema…

-Harry, no te preocupes, ya lo solucionaremos….

-Todo es culpa de Voldemort…

-¿De Voldemort?

-Sí, verás; cuando intentó matarme de bebé dejó una parte de su alma dentro de mi, y cuando me mató el año pasado se deshizo de ese trozo de alma el cual me había compartido parte de su magia y rompió el precario equilibrio que se había formado.

-¿Un trozo de alma de Voldemort?

-Así es….

-¿De casualidad Voldemort de niño tenía los ojos azules?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, mi príncipe

-Draco ¿Qué tienes?

-Ganas de hacerte el amor…

 **_Sueño de Draco_**

Estoy abrazado a Harry, se siente cálido y suave. Él abre los ojos y me sonríe, yo le sonrío y lo beso. Un trueno rasga el cielo y Harry ha desaparecido, me levanto asustado ¿Dónde está Harry? Intento llamarlo pero no puedo, mi voz no suena.

 _"Ahora que esta todo en silencio y que la calma me besa el corazón"_

Oigo esa dulce cadencia; su voz aterciopelada con un tinte melancólico y triste que me parte el corazón. ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿De dónde viene su voz? Me desespero y empiezo a correr entre la niebla que me corta y desgarra y escucho una risa diabólica y malvada que reconozco, que conozco demasiado bien.

 _"Os quiero decir adiós…"_

Voldemort se halla imponente frente a mí, Harry está a sus pies desmadejado, con un gran charco de sangre bajo su cabeza. Ese tipo de charcos de sangre que miras y dices -Ese ya se murió-. Niego con la cabeza e intento gritar; nada.

 _"Porque ha llegado la hora, de que andeis el camino ya sin mí; hay tanto por lo que vivir…"_

Voldemort ríe mientras yo me acerco a Harry que se escurre laxo entre mis brazos; sus verdes ojos no brillan, no siento su pulso ni oigo su respiración. Su piel queda fría y se vuelve pálida conforme pasan los segundos.

 _"No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar, me gustaría volver a verte sonreír…"_

Niego al oír lo que dice y escondo mi cara en su pecho inerte. Lo quiero de vuelta, lo quiero a mi lado, quiero que me sonría y me bese, quiero que formemos una familia juntos…quiero…quiero que me ame…

 _"Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte, y solo el tiempo sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme, hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida; que eres todo lo que amo y ahora que ya no estoy junta a ti…"_

Gritó de dolor mientras siento que mi corazón se destroza, la niebla se rompe con mi grito. Mi voz al fin sale…

 _"Te cuidaré desde aquí"_

 **-zz-**

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a Abyss Black, CarolinaLeto, KatePB, Rebe Marauder y rapidaflor por seguir la historia._

 _Gracias a jangels98 y a Rebe Marauder por darle favorito._

 _._

 _Hola Ivanna;_

 _Espero que te guste la continuación._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Hola Rebe Marauder;_

 _Me alegra que te guste._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Hola Monkey D. Andrea;_

 _Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _._

 _A quién me diga qué canciones son le haré un capítulo extra de la pareja que elija~_

 _._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Desde Kamar-taj,_**

 ** _Mirai._**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama" y el nombre de "Noches de Secretos". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Los amo chicos~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Esto es Yaoi del puro y bueno (?)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 ** _De exámenes y bodas_**

-Oye, Harry, ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a dormir ya?-preguntó Draco entre risas al ver a Harry frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común con un libro entre las manos. Su vientre ya se empezaba a notar, pero nadie había dicho nada.

-Tenemos pronto los Exámenes, Draco, necesito estudiar...-respondió Harry, Draco se sentó a su lado y vio con deleite que revisaba las anotaciones Severus.

-¿Sigues con el afán de ganarle a Granger?-preguntó Draco, Harry lo besó y se recostó en su hombro.

-Si, además, quiero sacar buenos resultados-dijo Harry bostezando mientras seguía pasando las páginas del libro.

-Ven, vamos a dormir; mañana estudiamos juntos-dijo Draco besando el cabello de Harry, éste asintió y guardó los libros en la mochila.

-Oye, Draco...-preguntó Harry algo preocupado levantándose con lentitud para evitar el vértigo.

-Dime, mi príncipe-preguntó a su vez Draco alzándolo al estilo princesa, Harry hizo un puchero pero rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos

-¿Aún huelo a magia negra?-pregunto Harry, Draco sonrió; la magia negra no "olía" se "sentía", pero Draco entendía la preocupación del moreno; los examinadores eran generalmente gente del ministerio así que podían haber graves problemas.

-No, mi amor-respondió Draco besando con dulzura a su moreno mientras los cargaba hasta su habitación.

-Tú tampoco...-musitó Harry ocultando la cara en el cuello del rubio para luego empezar a dar besitos a lo largo de la linea del mentón.

-Harry...-suspiró Draco al sentir como Harry empezaba a besarle la clavícula y acariciarle el cabello.

-Draco, te amo-dijo Harry cuando Draco lo dejó en la cama; Draco lo besó con deseo y lo abrazó tiernamente.

-Dulces sueños, mi Harry-dijo Draco con dulzura. Harry se apoyó en el pecho de Draco.

-Dulces sueños, mi Draco-suspiró Harry antes de quedarse dormido, Draco le acarició el cabello y bostezó, pasó la mano por encima del vientre de su moreno.

-Dulces sueños, Al y Scorp-musitó Draco quedándose dormido.

. . .

-Bueno, Muchachos, les traigo los resultados de los ÉXTASIS-dijo Slughorn muy contento, Draco y Harry se acercaron al profesor y recibieron sus notas.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Harry, Draco le mostró su hoja en la que casi todas las notas eran un Extraordinario a excepción de DCAO que tenía un Supera las Expectativas.

-¿Y a ti?-preguntó Draco, Harry le enseñó la hoja algo sonrojado; todas eran notas perfectas, Draco lo abrazó.

-Creo que superé a Granger-dijo Harry bajito, Draco lo besó

-hmm me parece que mereces una pequeña recompensa-dijo Draco acariciándole el cabello a Harry y mirándolo con lascivia.

-Quiero-dijo Harry con un lindo tono infantil rodeando el cuello de Draco con sus brazos. Ambos subieron a la habitación.

. . .

-aaaah, Draco aaaah, si...me gusta ahí...aaaaahhhh...-gemía Harry mientras Draco deslizaba lentamente su lengua por su cuello y clavícula y acariciaba su miembro y entrada con sus manos.

-¿Sabes que me vuelves loco cuando gimes de esa manera?-preguntó Draco bajando lentamente y dejando un camino de saliva a su paso, Hary se sonrojó y siguió gimiendo.

-Hazlo ya Draco, no aguanto-musitó Harry moviendo su cadera hacia el rubio; últimamente estaba más caliente que de costumbre y lo hacían casi cada tres o cuatro horas.

-Tranquilo, Harry, vaya pareciese que estás en celo-dijo Draco acomodándose entre las piernas de Harry y penetrándolo con cuidado para no hacerle daño a los bebés. Harry suspiró al sentir a Draco dentro y movió la cadera hacia él ansioso.

-Draacoo...aaahhh...Draco-gimió Harry mientras Draco se movía dentro de él lento y profundo; el moreno de arqueaba de placer mientras el rubio saboreaba su cuerpo y lo pegaba hacia si.

-Harry...oh Harry...-suspiró Draco acelerando el ritmo mientras el placer aumentaba; podía sentir la entrada de Harry contrayéndose a su alrededor mientras embestía.

-Dracoo aaaahhh ¡DRAAACOOO!-gritaba Harry aferrándose a las sábanas y moviendo la cadera para sentir más placer. Draco empezó a moverse de forma errática.

-Harry...me vengo...-musitó Draco, Harry asintió y Draco salió bruscamente de Harry para terminar sobre su vientre, Harry convulsionó y se corrió poco después.

-Me gustaba más cuando te venías dentro de mi-se quejó Harry satisfecho abrazado a Draco.

-Sabes que no debo hacerlo tan seguido por el bien del bebé, pero en cuanto nazca te voy a hacer mío hasta la inconsciencia-dijo Draco, Harry rió y se apretujó aún más contra su rubio.

-mmhhmh eso suena muy delicioso, Dragón-dijo Harry lascivo besando a su rubio.

-Hoy es el gran día, Draco-dijo Blaise ayudando a su amigo a ponerse el traje, Draco asintió mirándose al espejo con aire ausente.

-Tú y Harry unirán hoy sus destinos-agregó Theo que parecía visiblemente emocionado, mientras daba pequeños toques tanto a su traje como al de Draco, moviendo su varita con sutileza. Draco tenía la cabeza en otro lugar.

-¿Estás bien Draco?-preguntó Blaise, Draco miró a sus amigos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy preocupado por Harry; últimamente está demasiado débil por lo de los bebés. Tal vez deberíamos aplazar la boda-dijo Draco, los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza. Theo le acercó una taza de té con algo de poción para calmar los nervios

-Ni en sueños, mono, ¡Tu mamá nos mataría si cambiamos la fecha!-dijo Theo con exceso de confianza, Blaise hizo una mueca. Draco tomó la taza y miró el té con gesto ausente.

-Además ya todos están esperando, solo faltan unos invitados, tú y Harry. Tranquilo, Pansy, Luna, la Señora Weasley, George y tu mamá se están haciendo cargo de él ¿Qué podría pasar?-dijo Blaise, Draco asintió y se peinó un poco más tranquilo.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos?-preguntó Draco, Theo asintió y salió de la habitación para buscar a Neville y hacerse al lado de él, Blaise le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo y lo acompañó fuera; En el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy se había instalado una gran carpa decorada lujosamente con adornos en plata, blanco y verde. Por todos lados habían lirios blancos y rosas azules. Draco y Blaise se dirigieron a la parte izquierda del altar y se pusieron a esperar, y esperaron, y esperaron, y…

La luz desapareció de la carpa que se fuer iluminando de nuevo con tenues lucecillas que flotaban alrededor de los ramilletes que llevaban Pansy y Luna que precedían a Molly Weasley y...

-Mamma mía...-musitó Draco sin caber en su asombro.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Muchas gracias a PandoraMalum y a stephyortizfonseca por seguir la historia._

 _Muchas gracias a stephyortizfonseca por darle favorito._

 _._

 _Hola Rebe Marauder_

 _Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, y espero con ansias tu petición para tu capítulo extra._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Hola Abyss Black_

 _Gracias por seguir la historia, lamento la falta de actualizaciones, tuve un problema con alguien que se suponía me iba a ayudar._

 _Y no te preocupes esto va para largo, muchos capítulos para esta pequeña saga._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

.

.

.

 _Lamento muchísimo no haber publicado antes; la universidad ha estado algo atareada y he tenido unos cuantos problemas, pero espero poder actualizar más seguido ahora._

.

.

.

 ** _In a Highway to hell_**

 ** _Mirai._**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama" y el nombre de "Noches de Secretos". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Los amo chicos~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Esto es Yaoi del puro y bueno (?)**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ett bröllop orm färg_ (una boda color serpiente)

La luz desapareció de la carpa que se fue iluminando de nuevo con tenues lucecillas que flotaban alrededor de los ramilletes que llevaban Pansy y Luna que precedían a Molly Weasley y...

-Mamma mía...-musitó Draco sin caber en su asombro.

-wow-musitó Blaise, la multitud soltó un suspiro colectivo:

Harry avanzaba con parsimonia, ataviado con un delicado vestido blanco sin mangas con corpiño brocado en hilo de plata y engastado en esmeraldas. La falda era de seda con perlas y un tul tan vaporoso que daba la impresión de que Harry iba vestido con una nube esponjosa y suave llena de rocío. Las manos de Harry, cubiertas por unos guantes blancos hasta el codo, llevaban un ramillete de lirios y rosas blancas. El velo estaba engastado en perlas y caía largo por la espalda descubierta del menor, la diadema era plateada con pequeños diamantes y esmeraldas pálidas, sobre el negro cabello de Harry había un pequeño lirio de color verde pastel. Harry no llevaba gafas lo que hacía que sus ojos se vieran más grandes y más adorables.

-Hola Draco-susurró Harry, la multitud volvió a suspirar al oír la suave y aterciopelada voz de Harry, alguien comentó que Draco tenía muchísima suerte.

-Damas y caballeros, nos hemos reunido hoy para ser testigos de la unión des estos dos jóvenes en sagrado matrimonio...

Draco dejó de escuchar lo que el hombrecillo decía; estaba más interesado en la apariencia de su prometido y hablando de eso ¿Cómo era que se veía tan delgado? Lo había visto dos horas antes y su panza delataba los ocho meses de embarazo que tenía ¿Qué le había hecho a su (sexy) look de embarazado? Aún así no podía más que morderse el labio y pensar en lo fantástico que sería quitarle ese vestido a su Harry para poder hacerlo suyo en cuanto diera el sí; se imaginó al moreno gimiendo de expectación y pidiéndole que lo tomara. Draco negó con la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en la ceremonia que uniría su vida con al de su moreno.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿Acepta a este joven como su esposo, para cuidarlo, amarlo y protegerlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-preguntó el hombrecillo

-Acepto-dijo Draco tomando la mano de Harry. Harry le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Harry James Potter ¿Aceptas a este joven como tu esposo, para apoyarlo, serle fiel, amarlo en la salud y el la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-respondió Harry con un susurró suave que logró que la multitud soltara un jadeo, Draco tuvo ganas de hacerle el amor ahí mismo sobre el altar.

-Harry, Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos; tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino; con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad... Con este anillo yo te pido que seas mi esposo*-Dijo Draco poniéndole a Harry uno de los anillos, Harry tomó el otro.

-Draco, Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos; tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino; con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad... Med denna ring jag ber dig att bli min (con este anillo te pido que seas mío)-dijo Harry con un susurro sensual poniéndole el anillo a Draco, el cual estaba en su límite.

-Si hay alguien entre los asistentes que conozca alguna razón por la cual estos dos jóvenes no deban casarse ¡Que hable ahora o calle para siempre!-dijo el hombrecito, Draco sonrió mirando a Harry, deseando que el tipo dijera "puede besar al novio". Estaba a punto de decirle al tipillo que nadie iba a interponerse cuando...

-Yo me opongo-dijo una voz potente, Harry se puso pálido a través del velo y se volteó asustado. En la entrada de la carpa estaba nada más y nada menos que Tom Marvolo Riddle; un gallardo muchacho de diecisiete años de melena negra por los hombros y brillantes ojos azules que caminaba tranquilamente hacia el altar con una túnica abierta que dejaba ver unos vaqueros que le quedaban perfectos y una camisa negra que marcaba su esbelta figura.

-¿Por cuál razón?-preguntó el hombrecillo, Draco miró a Harry y tragó saliva.

-Porque Potter es mío-respondió Tom haciendo un leve ademán. Draco esperó que algo pasara. Un minuto de silencio.

-Shhaahaseeeeeee sssaaayaaa hasaeeeth-espetó Harry de repente, pero cuando se apartó el velo de la cara para poder ver a Tom a los ojos Draco se dio cuenta de que algo iba terriblemente mal.

-sssaaaheth haseeth sayaseeeeya-replicó Tom, hizo otro ademán y Harry se sostuvo el vientre asustado. Tom rió, acortó la distancia en dos pasos y lo besó bruscamente, Harry luchó por apartarse pero luego fue como si se desconectara. Tom se alejó de Harry y le dedicó una sonrisa macabra-

-No podrás huir de mi, Harry; te veré en tus pesadillas-dijo Tom y se fue, Harry se quedó quieto con la mirada perdida, se tambaleó y cayó en brazos de Draco.

-¡Harry!-gritó Draco, Harry pareció volver en sí, se levantó agarrándose la cabeza algo mareado.

-Estoy bien, lo bebés...-musitó Harry dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a Draco, éste lo sostuvo con suavidad.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó algo preocupado, Harry lo abrazó con ternura.

-Muy seguro- dijo antes de acercarse como para besarlo, pero lo interrumpió un carraspeo, ambos voltearon a mirar y el hombrecillo los miraba fijamente.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó el hombrecillo, Harry le sonrió.

-Que continúe la boda-dijo con tono cantarín provocando reacciones poco pudorosas por parte de los asistentes a la boda.

-De acuerdo…- El tipillo se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a fingir que nada había pasado:- los declaro Marido y Esposo , puede besar al novio-dijo el tipillo, Draco agarró a Harry de la cintura, lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso de esos que quitan el aliento que fue correspondido plenamente por el moreno.

. . .

-oh Draco, tómame...-suspiró Harry mientras Draco lo besaba y lo llevaba cargado por su pent house en Florencia hasta la cama.

-No te desesperes-le respondió Draco dejándolo en la enorme cama con forma de corazón con ropa de cama de satén rojo (idea de Pansy), con dosel blanco y pétalos de rosa por todos lados. Draco se alejó un poco para observar a Harry; ¡Qué hermoso se veía su moreno!

-Draco, te amo-susurró Harry, Draco se acercó a él y lo besó acomodándose encima; sus manos bajaron un poco el vestido para acariciarle los pezones a Harry.

-Yo te amo más, mi Cachorro-suspiró Draco lamiendo uno de los pezones de su moreno provocando deliciosos gemidos de placer. Draco metió las manos bajo la falda, la levantó y dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Harry inocentemente, Draco asintió y tragó saliva; cuando alzó la falda del vestido recorrió la cara interna de los muslos de Harry hasta su entrepierna…

Cubierta únicamente por unas bragas de encaje...negras… Draco se relamió excitado.

-Voy a follarte ahora mismo-musitó Draco quitándole las bragas con los dientes y deshaciéndose de su pantalón y su bóxer para poder penetrar a Harry de una sola embestida.

-Oooh Draco, aaah, cuidado...aaaahhhhh... los bebés...-gimió Harry al sentir como Draco lo tomaba con fuerza; se notaba a leguas que el rubio llevaba horas deseando hacer suyo al moreno, sin embargo bajó un poco el ritmo y la fuerza; no quería lastimar ni a su esposo n ia los bebés.

-mhhhmm Harry, eres tan delicioso-jadeó de placer mientras se enterraba cada vez más dentro de Harry.

-Aaaaaahhh Draco, máaassss!

-Oh Harry, ¡MI Harry!

-aaahhh ¡Draco! Dame...aaahhh... ¡Dame más!

-Oh Harry, quiero...oohh...quiero poseerte...

-Aaaahhh Dracooo!

-oooh Harry!

-¡Dracooo!

-¡Harryyy!

-¡DRACOOOO!

-¡HARRYYY!

. . .

-Harry- llamó bajito el rubio, mirando a su amado esposo acurrucado contra él. El moreno no respondió, pero se arrebujó contra él, dormido. Draco le acarició el cabello, antes de suspirar. Se sentía algo perdido ¿quién había sido aquel extraño que había irrumpido en su boda? ¿Por qué se había acercado a Harry de esa manera y lo había besado? ¿Por qué Harry se negaba a hablar del asunto? Muchas dudas se arremolinaban en la mente de Draco, pero fue distraído por un suave quejido proveniente de su esposo.

-mhhm Draco- suspiró Harry, abrazándose más a él. Su esposo era realmente adorable.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Muchas gracias a BellaAckerman (me encanta tu nick) por seguir la historia._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado favorito._

 _._

 _Hola Abyss Black_

 _Me encanta que te encante, aunque no que te regañen por eso. Lo siento ^^U_

 _Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo_

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

.

.

.

 _Espero que les guste este capítulo, cualquier duda, comentario o crítica no duden en escribir :3_

.

.

.

 ** _Welcoming you to the Madness,_**

 ** _Mirai._**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama" y el nombre de "Noches de Secretos". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Los amo chicos~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Esto es Yaoi del puro y bueno (?)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _El alcance del heredero_

Harry se abrazó a Draco con una expresión de profunda placidez, el rubio hizo otro tanto rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras ambos dormían extasiados en su cama de recién casados. Alrededor de la cama se hallaba el vestido de Harry arremolinado junto al traje de Draco. La vista de aquella feliz pareja le daba rabia, le provocaba ira, lo hacía querer estrangular ahí mismo al rubio, pero no; si lo hacía ya no habría manera de curar a Harry. Habría que esperar, al menos un par de horas.

. . .

-OH Harry...espera...acabamos de despertar...mmhm...Harry...tengo hambre...-musitó Draco mientras el moreno lo acariciaba y se restregaba contra su erección con una sonrisa de felicidad plena.

-Yo también tengo _Hambre_ -comentó Harry con voz sensual e inocente para luego besar ardientemente a Draco. Maldición, como necesitaba a ese hombre, como lo amaba...

-Harry...Vas a lograr que te folle hasta la inconsciencia otra vez-murmuró Draco agarrando las caderas de su moreno, Harry suspiró al sentir las manos del rubio acariciándolo.

-No me gusta que me folles...Prefiero cuando me haces el amor-susurró Harry de manera muy sensual en el oído de Draco causándole escalofríos.

-Voy a comerte entero-gruñó Draco poniéndose sobre Harry y lamiéndolo por completo mientras Harry gemía y se retorcía de placer.

-Hazlo por favor...-pidió Harry con un gemido.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, una figura alta y esbelta en el umbral.

-Tú-gruñó Draco reconociendo al chico de la boda:- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?-

-Vengo por Harry, después de todo él quería que yo volviera-dijo el muchacho, Harry se alejó de Draco y miró al chico.

-Me casé con Draco-musitó Harry, parecía desesperado porque el otro chico se marchara.

-Nuestra unión es más fuerte, más poderosa y más antigua que eso-replicó el muchacho, Harry negó con la cabeza, casi como si tratara de negar algo obvio.

-Quiero estar con él-musitó Harry, Draco miró con furia al aparecido ese ¿Quién se creía para venir a interrumpir su luna de miel?

-Oh por favor, deberías dejar de mentir-dijo el chico bastante molesto:- Puedo ver tus sueños, Harry; siempre estoy en ellos-

-Harry...-murmuró Draco, mirando a Harry en busca de que él negara lo que el otro había dicho. Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no parecía convencido.

-Yo...él...la verdad-balbuceó Harry, una expresión de dolor cruzó su cara al tiempo que se agarraba el vientre.

-Tu bebé me necesita-le dijo el muchacho a Harry, acercándose a él, pero el ojiverde se alejó.

-No, no te acerques a ellos-chilló Harry asustado, Draco se interpuso.

-No dejaré que toques a mis hijos-dijo Draco amenazante, el muchacho rió.

-Cuando los veas no estarás tan seguro-dijo el muchacho y se marchó, Draco iba a perseguirlo, varita en mano, cuando escuchó un quejido de Harry. Se volteó a verlo y lo abrazó. Harry se agarraba el vientre y respiraba con dificultad.

-Draco...yo...ellos...-jadeó Harry sosteniéndose el vientre.

. . .

Molly, Pansy, Theo, Nev, Luna y Blaise esperaban ansiosos en la sala de San Mungo, mientras Draco no hacía más que dar vueltas desesperado; Harry llevaba once horas en la sala de parto y nadie se había asomado ni una vez a informarles qué ocurría.

-Tranquilo Draco, Harry es un chico fuerte-Dijo Molly en un infructuoso intento de aplacar los ánimos del rubio.

-Me necesita ahí a su lado-gimió Draco al borde de un ataque de pánico. Una enfermera se les acercó; se la notaba cansada, a pesar de la sonrisa que traía.

-El joven Potter se encuentra bien; en este momento estamos terminando de cortar los vínculos mágicos con el segundo bebé, en cuanto al primero...

-¿Murió?

-No...pero... ehmm...

-¿Está enfermo?

-No exactamente; su magia repele instintivamente a la de su hermano, por ello nos demoramos tanto con él- Explicó la enfermera, a lo que Molly asintió.

-Eso pasa a veces-comentó Molly bajito, lo cual no logró tranquilizar del todo a Draco; la enfermera parecía tener más noticias malas.

-pero nos preocupa la gran cantidad de magia negra presente en el neonato...-Agregó la enfermera, ante la inquisitiva mirada del rubio.

-¿Magia Negra?- Preguntó como si fuera la primera vez que oía el término.

-Es obvio que ninguno de ustedes la practica, señor Malfoy, no me malentienda; lo que quiero decir es que el bebé fue contaminado..

-¿Contaminado? ¿Por qué?

-No tenemos muchas pistas, pero al parecer Harry sufre varios tipos de desórdenes mágicos; aparte de la inestabilidad de su magia tiene ciertos vacíos que normalmente no deberían existir.

-¿Hay cura?

-Si, para él y para el bebé

-¿Cuál?

-Para el tratamiento se necesita a la persona que los contaminó

-No dejaré que nadie le haga daño otra vez

-Me temo que no entiende, señor Malfoy, la única manera de ser contaminado de esa manera es mediante una conexión sexual-mágica, que suele suceder en el clímax del coito

-¿Coito? Harry no me es infiel

-Entonces podría haber ocurrido un accidente ¿sabe si fue vio..

-Harry No me es infiel

-Debe haber otra explicación, Señor Malfoy

-HARRY NUNCA ME SERÍA INFIEL!- gritó, se negaba a creer que su moreno lo engañara con alguien. Pero ¿y el chico de la boda? ¿Qué tal si Harry y él...?

. . .

Dos bebés sobre sus cunas; uno rubio y otro moreno, él se acercó al moreno el cual rió al sentirlo cerca; reconocía su magia como su padre cuando dormía. Se relamió ante el recuerdo de los juegos nocturnos que mantenía con el salvador del mundo mágico. Juegos que el muchacho no parecía recordar ahora. Pero él lo haría recordar, si… Lo haría recordar, por su bien y el del bebé.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado favorito._

 _._

 _Hola Abyss Black,_

 _Espero que este capítulo haya aclarado tus dudas (o te haya creado más :3)  
Te tengo pillada revoltosita :3  
Gracias por seguir la historia,_

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _._

 _Un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Jared~_

 _._

 _Perdonen lo corto, pero quería poner un poco de... Tensión..._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama" y el nombre de "Noches de Secretos". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Los amo chicos~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Esto es Yaoi del puro y bueno (?)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 _¿Recuerdas que decías amarme?_

 _Parte 1_

Draco se apoyó en la puerta y miró a su esposo que dormía apaciblemente abrazado a sus dos hijos uno a cada lado. Draco pensaba en lo que había dicho la enfermera y recordó al hombre que había interrumpido su boda: El muchacho de ojos azules. Esos escalofríantes ojos azules que a veces parecían destellar a rojo…

Draco se llevó la mano a la boca ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta si incluso había tenido pesadillas con ese hombre? Draco corrió hacia el teléfono que Harry le había rogado instalar y le había instado a aprender a usar. En momentos como ese se lo agradecía infinitamente.

—¿Aló?—preguntó una voz dormida al otro lado del teléfono.

—Blaise, Necesito que me hagas un favor— dijo Draco desesperado.

—¿Qué te pasa, Draco? ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?—preguntó Blaise algo indignado, bostezando un poco.

—Necesito que me ayudes a buscar al tipo que interrumpió mi boda—dijo Draco mordiéndose el labio para luego mirar por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera por ahí. Lo último que quería era que Harry supiera que estaba conectando los puntos.

—¿Te refieres a Dahamed?—preguntó Blaise curioso:—¿Es por lo que dijo la enfermera acerca de la infidelidad de Harry?—.

—¡Harry no me es infiel!-gruñó Draco:-¿Cuál Dahamed?—.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Fue nuestro compañero desde primero; él nunca quiso iniciarse así que se volvió un paria—explicó Blaise, Draco asintió; recordaba perfectamente al pelinegro paria que siempre quedaba a un lado y el cual no existía para el resto de la casa, pero ¿Entonces?.

—¿Sabes si hay alguna posibilidad de revivir a alguien?—preguntó Draco, se oyó un silencio angustiante al otro lado de la línea, después de unos minutos Draco comenzó a pensar que tal vez su amigo había preferido volver a dormir antes que seguirle sus correrías a las tantas de la madrugada.

—Si, hay un ritual, es algo complejo, por los ingredientes de la poción y por los requerimientos—dijo Blaise al fin, cuando Draco ya empezaba a perder los nervios.

—¿Cuáles requerimientos?—preguntó Draco, algo le decía que Dahamed ya no era Dahamed cuando se presentó en su boda, además los ojos de él siempre habían sido color avellana.

—A ver, el que realice el ritual debe amar profundamente a la persona a revivir y debe extrañarla por razones de vida o muerte, el finado debe llevar menos de dieciocho meses muerto, se debe conseguir algo de una persona que odiase al finado y alguien más que lo adorase (como a un dios o algo así), además debe haber otra persona que extrañe al finado aparte del que oficia el ritual...Vaya aquí dice que se sacrifica para entregarle su cuerpo y su vida al finado...—dijo Blaise, Draco frunció el entrecejo, Blaise suspiró antes de añadir:— Bueno, eso explica lo extraño que se estuvo comportando—.

—¿Ah sí?—preguntó Draco asustado.

—Sip, Dahamed estuvo bastante extraño todo el año pasado; sobre todo a final de año, se lo veía más Slytherin, además se la pasaba como la sombra de Harry—explicó Blaise, Draco maldijo ¿Cómo no notó que el maldito había sido el perro faldero de Harry? ¡Maldición! Recordaba la mirada del pelinegro que perseguía a su moreno. ¡Maldición!

—Ubícalo y me llamas—ordenó Draco, Blaise dio un murmullo de asentimiento.

Draco colgó el teléfono y volvió a la habitación, oyó un quejido y entró asustado, Harry intentaba hacer que Albus soltara su cabello mientras que Scorpius sollozaba en silencio a un lado, al parecer los mellizos habían vuelto a rozarse accidentalmente.

—Draco ¡Ayúdame! Coge a Scorp—gimió Harry mientras Albus se aferraba a su cabello con más fuerza, Draco cogió a Scorp y lo alejó de los morenos. Albus soltó a Harry y se echó a llorar.

—Shh ya bebé, ya, tranquilo, papi te cuida—dijo Harry abrazando a su hijo, Draco sostuvo a Scorp que había ocultado su carita en su hombro. Ningún sonido salía de la boca del pequeño rubio, pero Draco notaba como sollozaba. En cambio Albus lloraba a todo pulmón en brazos de Harry, quién trataba de calmarlo.

—Amor...—Musitó Draco, llamando la atención de su moreno:— Me preocupa que los chicos no puedan rozarse sin recibir un corrientazo o atacarse—.

Harry lo miró angustiado, acariciándole el puente de la nariz a Albus hasta que finalmente dejó de llorar.

—Lo sé, pero creo que solo es por la polaridad, es normal que se alejen mientras su magia empieza a asentarse—dijo Harry con gesto de disculpa, al tiempo que cogía la cobija de Albus de la cuna:— Molly dijo que Fred y George no soportaban acercarse hasta que cumplieron los dos años—.

—Claro...Oye Harry...tu...

—¿Qué pasa mi amor?

—Tú y McAllister...

Harry se levantó bruscamente y se alejó de Draco, salió de la habitación de los gemelos y entró en el cuarto de Teddy, seguido por Draco.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?—preguntó Harry evidentemente molesto mientras lograba que Albus se durmiera abrazado a Teddy, el cual sonrió adormilado.

—Cuando ustedes lo hacían él...—preguntó Draco, Harry acarició a los dos niños y salió de la habitación sin mirar a Draco.

—No...él...prefería ver mi cara llena de semen...—musitó Harry con voz afectada, Draco se acercó a Harry pero él se alejaba más y más.

—Y...antes de él...

—Draco, yo no estuve con nadie antes, te lo dije y te lo repito. Además yo no te he sido infiel; y si te lo preguntas, si, yo tomaba poción anticonceptiva cuando McAllister me usaba aun cuando jamás permití que me dejara su semen. Draco, creí que confiabas en mi—dijo Harry mirando a Draco con una expresión descorazonadora. Draco se mordió el labio, viendo a su pelinegro abrazarse a si mismo.

—Harry, yo...

—Cállate, solo...Cállate...

Harry salió de la casa con una bata puesta sobre el pijama, Draco se hizo un hechizo desiluminador, lo siguió y vio cómo se adentraba en el bosque de pinos que rodeaba su hermosa casa. Al cabo de un rato Harry se detuvo en un claro y se echó a llorar desconsolado, Draco pensó en ir a consolarlo pero no fue capaz de moverse. Harry lloró hasta quedarse dormido, Draco se iba acercarse para llevarlo a la casa cuando escuchó el crujido de un par de ramas y vio una figura entre los árboles.

—¡Ay! Mi hermoso Harry, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué me llamabas con tanta insistencia? ¿Será que tu "esposo" te rompió el corazón? ¿Será que descubrió lo que tú te negaste a recorder?—preguntó una voz dulce y varonil que hizo que Harry se estremeciera en sueños. El tipo se acercó a Harry y se arrodilló al lado del bello durmiente, Draco sintió que su corazón se paraba al ver a Dahamed, o más bien a Voldemort en el cuerpo de Dahamed.

—Tom...—musitó Harry dormido, Voldemort acarició la cara del menor para luego darle un beso en los labios.

—Serás mío de nuevo, ya verás—susurró Voldemort para luego volvió a besar al joven Potter siendo correspondido por el dormitante muchacho.

—Tom...—suspiró Harry cuando Voldemort cortó el beso.

—No sabes cuanto te extraño, Harry Potter; desde que te marqué como mío cuando tenías un año—dijo Voldemort acariciando el cabello de Harry con ternura, Draco no era capaz de moverse de su sitio por la impresión, Voldemort deslizó una mano por el pecho de Harry:— Además te amo, mi precioso moreno—.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos al ver que Voldemort le abría la bata a Harry, le acarició el pecho con suavidad, casi con ternura, para luego acariciarle el vientre. El pelinegro suspiró profundamente, trazando algo sobre el pecho de Harry antes de acomodarle la bata.

—Si tu Draco supiera que fue gracias a mi intervención que tú y los niños se salvaron. Si Draco supiera que yo me he encargado de mantener tu magia ya que la suya es demasiado débil como para hacer algo—Suspiró, acariciándole el cabello, mirándolo con adoración:— Si Draco supiera que yo fui tu primera vez. Pero claro, tu no lo sabes; solo lo sospechas—agregó para luego empezar a lamerle y besarle el cuello a Harry produciendo suaves gemidos en medio de su sueño:—¿Que diría el viejo Dumbly si supiera que te hice mío antes de que lo conocieras; Ahh Harry, tu magia conseguía darme un cuerpo para retozar contigo siempre que te sentías solo; tu magia me llama cada vez que me necesitas—Le depositó varios besos en la frente y las mejillas:— Tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo, mi pequeño moreno. Nuestra conexión es algo más poderoso de lo que el viejo carcamal pensaba. ¡Somos uno! No importa lo que el viejo ese te hiciera pensar, eres mío, y cuando el rubio ese te deje sé que correrás a mis brazos abiertos y me aceptarás como tu compañero—.

Voldemort lamió el labio de Harry y lo besó fieramente sacando más gemidos del bello durmiente, Draco no podía moverse de la impresión; sus piernas y sus manos, crispadas en puños por la revelación, temblaban.

—No te vayas, Tom— pidió Harry, medio dormido, antes de rodear al Señor Tenebroso con sus brazos en un gesto necesitado. Voldemort sonrió.

—Volveré por ti cuando me lo pidas, mi pequeño—dijo Voldemort para luego irse dejando a Harry apaciblemente dormido en el suelo del bosque. Pasados unos minutos Draco se acercó a Harry y lo cargó hasta la casa.

* * *

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia._

 _Muchas gracias a Ishiso por darle favorito._

 _._

 _Hola Abyss Black,_

 _Tal vez con éste capítulo te hayan surgido aún más dudas, pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero aclarar que tal vez Draco está saltando a conclusiones muy rápido y que Tom no es quién todos creen que es :3 ~Aquí armando desmadre~_

 _Espero que ser revoltosa no te traiga problemas ;)_

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Rebe Marauder,_

 _Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín(?)_

 _._

 _._

 _Un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Jared por hacer rituales para que llegue mi inspiración(?)_

 _._

 _._

 _Espero que no me maten después de darles tantas preguntas y aún ninguna respuesta._

 _No es que quiera maltratar a Draco, ustedes saben que yo lo amo(?)._

 _Es cuestión de... Perspectiva(?)_

 _._

 _Desde R'lyeh,_

 _Mirai fhtagn._


End file.
